This invention relates to a system and method for mechanically joining tubular members, and more particularly relates to a system and method for mechanically joining handrailing members.
In the past, railing members have been joined by riveting, brazing, or welding. However, these joint systems involve considerable expense in construction. Additionally, they distract from the appearance of the article.
Other railing systems use bolts or screws to connect railing members. However, these joint systems are not tamperproof. If one were to remove or loosen the bolts or screws, the railing system would become weak and ineffective. If a person were to lean against a handrailing system that was missing bolts or screws the system might collapse and cause the person to fall. A handrailing system in which the bolts or screws have been removed may be more dangerous than not having a handrailing system at all since people generally assume that a handrail can be leaned upon. One rail system manufactured by Reynolds Aluminum and known under its trademark name as Reyno Rail II is described in a 1974 brochure copyrighted by Reynolds Metal Company.
Prior patents pertaining to connecting systems include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,383 to Hirsch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,004 to Edie et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,140 to Langheck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,836 to Millitano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,298 to Coleman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,147 to Rettkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,314 to Ohlson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,251 to Kolchinsky et al.